True friends
by Kurai's Calisto
Summary: After an argument with his friends, Heero goes for a walk to clean his head from thoughts. But then he gets problems. Big problems. How will the story continue?
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I don´t own it, and I will probably never own it, so don´t worry :p

A/N : I wrote the story again, so this chapter is remade. Thanks to my beta for the grammar check.

* * *

Story: True friends 

Chapter:** Lost**

It was a cold night. Just as the last few before. And it was pretty dark too. There was nobody out there except one person. A young boy. He was walking down the street, lost in thought. A cold wind started to blow from nowhere. Maybe it was a sign of something. But he didn't know then. He just couldn't. Slowly walking down the street, he was thinking about what they had said. His friends. But... were they really his friends? Does he even have any true friends? As he was thinking about it, some shadows were nearing him. He hadn't realized until it was too late and they shot at him.

"What's that!" he asked himself. "I feel... somehow sleepy."

"We got him," said a man from the team. "Go and capture him!"

"Sleeping darts, eh? Those won't work on me that easily." With that he smiled and began to run. He wasn't in a good enough condition to fight and he knew it could end badly for him. He had just jumped over the railings as another dart hit him. Trying not to think about sleep, he kept on running. As he was nearing the bottom of the staircase, he was hit with a third dart. Now he was so sleepy, he couldn't resist any more. Slowly closing his eyes he fell down.

"Oh man, it was more work with him as expected. I would never imagine using my third dart."

"Yes, and you even used the strongest sleeping shots you had."

"Hmm, never mind that. Most important is that we managed to capture him. We now need to bring him to doctor Kreuz, and then our mission ends. Take him!"

"Roger!"

He heard every word from the conversation, yet he couldn't do anything to get away. He was so weak he could not even hold his eyes open. Slowly, everything was getting dark around the boy. Then he passed out. This is how Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier and former Gundam pilot, was captured.

* * *

"I wonder where this guy would go." said Duo to himself. "Why won't he come back already?" But no matter how quiet he tried to be, Quatre could hear him. He was throwing suspicious glares on Duo. After a few minutes of intense staring at Duo, he finally asked. 

"Are you sure you haven't said anything to him? He looked full of thoughts today."

"Hey! Why is it always me who gets accused when something goes wrong?!"

"Just let him be. Even he needs some time alone. And since he has to stick with you, I can imagine that he needs some time for himself." Trowa joined the conversation.

"What does it…" started Duo but got cut off in the middle of his sentence by Wufei.

"I agree. We better leave him be. At least until tomorrow."

"OK, OK. I give up. I just hope he won't try something stupid."

Today was another meeting of Gundam pilots, just the same as ever. But today Duo had said something to Heero that brought him to think about it. He went away, trying not to be seen by the others. They would probably try to stop him- especially Quatre. Only he would be able to do things like this…

TBC

* * *

Please read this story and review, I like to read them. 


	2. Being a perfect soldier

Disclaimer: I don´t own it...

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but finaly, here it is, next chapter, hope you like it.

Story: True Friends

Chapter 2

Chapter: **Being a perfect soldier**

* * *

A day later Heero had finally woken up. He found himself in a dark room without any windows, without any light. It felt somehow familiar. Everything was made from hard and dark metal. And it was so cold too. It seemed it was the type scientists used to build space ships. Heero tried to get used to the darkness when the door opened and a weak stream of light entered the dark-covered room. When the door was fully open, a tall person entered the room. But Heero couldn't see who the man was. Standing against the light, all he could see was a dark silhouette of a tall and muscular man.

'Well, well. What do we have here? A guest I suppose.' he said with a smirk.

'Where am I?'

'Oh, don't worry about it too much. You will have other matters. Starting now, you will help us a lot.'

'And what if I say that I won't help?'

'Not that you could choose what to do. We are not asking you. Let me say it this way: we captured you and we can kill you any time. But I would prefer you to try and stay alive. Not that you wouldn't be a help when dead, we still could use you in another experiment, but there is something more exciting to do while you are alive.'

'_Experiment?_' thought Heero to himself. _'Do I look like a white lab rat?'_

'I am not afraid of death.' he said finally; who would be anyway after so much time spent with the God of Death, Shinigami, himself?

'Sure you are not, but you are afraid of other things, aren't you? As I said before, you don't have much choice but to do what I say. Obey me and it won't be so painful.' And with these words the man left the dark room. But before they left, Heero caught the look on the face of the soldier who was accompanying him. It was a look of worry. And he saw it was a woman too. Why would she be worried about him? They didn't even know each other. But her face seemed somewhat familiar to him. As if he had already seen her before. _'But when? And where?'_ He barely remembered anything before he began training to be a Gundam pilot. _'As if I would remember a lot of things from the training too.'_ he thought to himself, sighing. But there was still more. And somewhere deep inside he knew he was missing something important. Something he couldn't remember.

'_But what is it?'_ When his thoughts returned to what the man said. An experiment... not so painful... not even a chance to choose your fate... being captured.

'_Now I really feel like a lab rat. What did I do wrong? Why is it always me who has these kinds of problems?'_ he asked himself though he said the question aloud. "Because you are the perfect soldier and this is what it is to be one." _'But who wanted me to be like this? It sure wasn't me.'_ "Are you sure? How do you know? What if it was you? What if you wanted to be stronger than anyone else or emotionless because emotions are a sign of weakness and all that stupid stuff? How do you know it wasn't you who wanted to be perfect? You can't remember anything from your past anyway. So how do you know?"

Heero was left alone in darkness, without anyone there to comfort him, without anyone there able to help him. He was left alone with the worst enemy ever – his own thoughts.

'_Now, what should I do? I can't get out of here without help from outside. There is nobody who would help me.'_ Or so he thought. There was someone, hidden well. She would be able to help him and she would help him, because she had been searching for him for a long time. She was dear to him since childhood – as dear as a sister, but he didn't remember her. And now that he had been found, she only needed the perfect time to get him out and escape. She had everything planned before and this plan was sure to work. Nearly everything was set up. She just hoped Heero would hold on until the time came.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth:

"He still hasn't come back. Shouldn't we be worried by now? It has been 3 days since he went away." Quatre stated.

"Let me think..." began Duo. "We? Worried? About Heero? I don't think we should be. Man, HE is Heero. I am sure he can take care of himself pretty well."

"Well miracles really happen. Since when did Duo start thinking?"

"What do you mean by that, Wufei?"

"Exactly what I said."

"What?"

"Just forget about it."

"Hey! How can you..." started Duo but got cut off in the middle of the sentence.

"Quit it you two. We should find him before we're ordered to the next mission." said Trowa.

"Yes, you are right. I'll go and visit Relena."

"Humph, do as you wish, but I still think we shouldn't be worried about him."

"Oh, and before I forget, Trowa, make sure those too don't fight while I am away. I want to find this house exactly the same as it is now when I come back. Don't you dare break something or start praying for your life." said Quatre. Although he didn't look like it, he could be really cruel sometimes.

"H-hai!" said Duo and Wufei with fear in their eyes. Sighing, Quatre went for a visit and the other tree pilots made their way back to the work they were doing before. Trowa went into the kitchen, cooking something edible before Duo got the idea to cook and nearly poison the whole group. Wufei went off to train as always and Duo went to his Gundam Deathscythe to make some repairs. Waiting for Quatre could be long and boring. And double long and boring when he went to Relena. Those two like to talk with each other, both from noble families... It would definitely be long and boring.

TBC

* * *

Well, thats all for this one. Tell me if you like it or not. And tell what you don´t like on it. It will help. So, don´t forget to let a preview on the story. 


End file.
